


“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

by evakuality



Series: tumblr dialogue prompts [14]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: David’s feeling content.  It’s not something he’s always been able to say, but right here and right now it’s the truth.  He sighs, wriggles a little in his happiness.  It’s early enough that he’s awake in the half light of dawn.  That’s a little unusual, as Matteo has generally been the one who wakes first and then gets bored and annoys David til he wakes too.  Today, though, Matteo had a later night than usual and he’s still asleep.aka, the one where David wakes first and gets a bit sappy.





	“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

David’s feeling content. It’s not something he’s always been able to say, but right here and right now it’s the truth. He sighs, wriggles a little in his happiness. It’s early enough that he’s awake in the half light of dawn. That’s a little unusual, as Matteo has generally been the one who wakes first and then gets bored and annoys David til he wakes too. Today, though, Matteo had a later night than usual and he’s still asleep. Matteo’s curled up next to him, his legs tucked in between David’s, his arm up under his pillow and his mouth hanging ever so slightly open. 

The sight flips something in David’s belly. Because it happens so seldom, he loves the days when he can do this. He props himself up onto his elbow, chin in his hand, so he can take in all of the boy sleeping beside him, and trace the lines of his face while he sleeps. Matteo looks so peaceful and calm lying there in the soft early morning, a tiny gleam of light falling on his face, bathing his eyelids in a soft beautiful glow. His lips curve into a smile as if he senses David’s eyes on him. 

“Stop staring,” he says as his eyes flutter open and still something in David’s heart. “That’s just creepy.”

David laughs, flops his head down on the pillow again and looks at him. Stares, even. He does it just to get Matteo to react and as usual it never fails. He kicks out, one foot hitting David’s shin and making him jolt in surprise. He kicks back, and suddenly they’re wrestling.

“Don’t be rude,” David says when he finally gets Matteo’s hands in his own and pins him to the bed. “I’m not creepy, I’m adoring.”

“Nope. Creepy. Creepy man staring at small innocent boy.”

Matteo’s grinning, David’s favorite cheeky look on his face and he’s panting from their exertions, his cheeks flushed and hair mussed up. It’s one of David’s favorite ways to see him. Free and easy, being himself. It always reminds him of that day when they first spent the night together and Matteo was open and silly in a way he hadn’t often been before that day. It’s something David revels in, because it reminds him of how far they’ve both come. He may have fallen for the closed off, desperate boy with the sad eyes and the deep insecurities, but he’s _in love_ with this Matteo. The one who’s funny and annoying, filled with laughter and sarcastic remarks.

David rolls his eyes. “As if you’re innocent,” he says, dropping one of his hands so he can poke him. “After last night …” he trails off, laughing as Matteo pushes him.

“That’s it,” Matteo says, getting his feet in behind David’s legs and trying to dump him off without the use of his hands which David is still holding tight above his head. “You’re too mean, so you’re banished. You have to leave this bed now.”

He’s pouting, one of his big fake outs with lips pushed as far forward as it can go. His eyes are lit up with mirth, though, and David is hard pressed not to just give in to every demand even though he knows it’s just a game. He’s hardwired to do what Matteo wants, particularly when he looks like  _ that. _

“You can’t banish me!” he says, pretending to be horrified, one hand pressed to his chest and the other still clasping one of Matteo’s “This is my bed too!”

He can’t keep the grin off his face now, and Matteo must also feel it because he finally manages to drag David off his position sitting on his legs and into a cuddle.  _ This _ is why David feels so content. This is his bed now, in  _ his _ home. The home he shares with Matteo, just the two of them finally. It’s still so new that the mere thought of it sends floods of warmth right through him.

They only moved in a week ago, and the sheer joy of domesticity is still running through everything they do. David knows it won’t last, that they’ll start leaving things in ways that don’t quite lend themselves to romance. Dirty socks on the floor, and dishes stacked high on the counter. But for now, there’s a giddy delight in cooking together, eating together, falling into their own bed in their own place at the end of the night. Then there’s this. Waking together, knowing they can do this for as many days as they want.

“Yeah,” Matteo agrees softly, giving in to the deep sappiness he’s obviously also feeling. His eyes are soft now, all the playful cheekiness gone as tenderness replaces it. It’s enough to make David’s whole body warm with the knowledge that Matteo feels this too. He smiles, can feel the way it lights him in the way he can’t contain its spread over his face. He can’t help but swell at the gentleness when Matteo adds, “it is yours now too.”

He pulls David into a kiss, and he’s more than willing to go with it sinking into the feeling that being with Matteo creates. They get to do this every single day for the rest of forever if they want, and that’s something he’s not sure he ever wants to get used to. 


End file.
